For You
by complex-yet-simple
Summary: It's been almost two years since she disappeared.
1. Prologue

It's been years since I wrote fanfic. Obviously, this is a new account since I can't really remember my old account here and it was for a different fandom anyway. But this one won't leave me alone. So here I am again. Unbetaed (as I have no beta yet).

* * *

**For You**

**Prologue**

* * *

When he woke up in her apartment, she was gone.

At first, he thought that she was probably feeling confused. Granted, the way that they came together last night was unexpected. They were just talking and it was like all their desire and passion just couldn't be contained and bottled up inside anymore and suddenly exploded. He couldn't even really remember how they were able to get from the foundry to her apartment. But what is seared in his brain is the vulnerability that he saw in her eyes.

So he waited in her apartment patiently. He made them breakfast. And waited. And waited.

After two hours, she still hasn't returned. He took his cellphone and called her number, only to feel dread when he hears the muted tones of her cellphone. Her tablet and phone were still in the bag, which was on the table where she haphazardly left it the previous night.

He called Diggle immediately after and grabbed his jacket and her bag to go out and head to the Foundry.

Her car was still parked across Verdant where they left it last night.

Upon reaching the basement, he impatiently explained to Diggle what happened. She's gone missing and she uncharacteristically left her bag with her cellphone and tablet. And they have to find her. They just have to find her now.

They search. They hack into the CCTVs of her apartment building and those around it. Nothing.

They keep looking. They dig into her files in her computers, her phone, her tablet, hoping for a lead on her whereabouts, for even the littlest clue. Again, nothing.

They ask around Queen Consolidated. Did she mention if she was planning to take a vacation? What about her parents? Other friends outside of QC? But nobody knew anything.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months.

It was like she disappeared on the face of the planet. It's been almost two years since she disappeared.

* * *

Oliver hurries inside the huge ballroom of the Starling Hotel. He was already late. Technically, Walter should be the one to attend this charity event, but he called Oliver just an hour ago asking him to go in his stead as he needed to do an emergency conference call to their partners in Japan. It was important that a representative of the Queen family be present; they are still trying to rebuild the Queen name after all.

So he greets the host, apologizing for being late and Walter's unexpected absence. He politely smiles and makes small talk with the other attendees. It was the same people, the same routine.

Until a niggling feeling overcomes him. He becomes a little bit more alert, a little bit more aware of his surroundings and the people around him.

His instincts tell him to look towards the left. And he sees shocked blue eyes staring back at him.

She has dark brown hair, but he can recognize that face, those eyes anywhere. It's her.

He whispers her name almost reverently, "Felicity."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, favorited this story. It really makes me happy to know that there are people interested in this little story that I've managed to concoct, especially since I'm a little rusty in writing a fic. **

**Second, I forgot to put a disclaimer during the previous chapter. I do not own Arrow. There, everything's settled now. On with the story!**

* * *

**For You**

**Chapter 1**

She sees him first. She freezes and thinks, _'Shit, what is he doing here?' _ She feels her heart pound as she tells herself to move, to hide before he sees her. But it was as if her mind was not connected to her body anymore and her feet remained rooted to the floor. She couldn't even turn her eyes from him. She prays that he doesn't recognize her, but in the back of her mind, she knows that it is a futile wish.

She sees the exact moment he notices her, as the recognition sets in. The small movement he makes to move towards her jolts her. _He can't do that, he mustn't do that._ So she shakes her head minutely, eyes pleading for him to stay where he is, hoping that he understands and hoping that even after she left him, he still trusts her enough to do what she's asking him to do. _Please, Oliver._ To her immense surprise and relief, he stops. His eyes narrow and she notices the effort it takes for him to not go to her. Her heart clenches, but she knows she can't do anything right now.

His presence tonight is completely unexpected, and things have just become more complicated.

She looks around her and hopes that nobody saw the small exchange between her and the Queen heir.

* * *

Oliver couldn't help but watch her. God, he misses her so much! He didn't expect to feel so strongly about her... that she would become one of the few most important people in his chaotic life.

And when she suddenly disappeared, he felt the same feelings that he had when he first came to that godforsaken island: helpless, hopeless, and utterly alone. He despaired for months when he couldn't find her, afraid that he wouldn't see her again, that she was lost to him for the rest of his life.

But she was finally here, just a few feet away from him. He feels the tension build within him. It was the hardest thing for him to stop himself from reaching out to her. However, he would do as she wordlessly asked.

He chose a discreet corner to continue his perusal of her. She was ethereal in his eyes, wearing a floor-length dark blue silk gown, offsetting the fairness of her skin. Although she still looks beautiful being a brunette, he finds that he misses her blonde hair. He wonders if that is her true hair color though.

He hates not knowing and not understanding. He closes his eyes tightly. Why did she leave? Was it of her own volition or did someone force her to? Why won't she let him come to her now? Did he mean nothing to her? Was it all in his head? But no, he tells himself, it couldn't be just in his mind because he could still remember how she responded to his touch, how she looked during that night as clearly as if it was just yesterday. He opens his eyes and makes a silent promise that later, he would get his explanation and whatever it is, he would do anything to make sure that she does not disappear from his life again.

As he watched her, though, he begins to notice something that greatly disturbed him. Seemingly languid posture, coquettish smile, coy and furtive looks. He recognizes that body language; he's been on the receiving end of that countless of times before from different women. _She's flirting! But clearly, not with him!_

He widens his awareness and looks at the other people in the room, trying to pinpoint the one that she's sending those signals to. Whoever he is...

He notices a man looking intently at Felicity, a small smile on his face. He clenches his fist. He looks familiar, but for the life of him, he can't remember his name and where he saw him. He sees the man move towards Felicity. And that immediately prompts him to move from his corner with the intention of getting to her first, abandoning his resolve to grant her unspoken request earlier. He'll be damned if he lets this guy near his Felicity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please."

Saved by the host.

* * *

******A/N: **Any guesses on the reason for Felicity's sudden disappearance and reappearance are very much welcome! 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and to those who followed and favorited this story. Oh, and I apologize if I haven't replied to those who sent reviews, but between work and MA classes, I figured my time is better spent churning out the stories. But the school sem is almost over, so yey!**

**I promise that explanations are coming, probably in the next chapter. This one is purely Oliver's POV.**

**I do not own Arrow.**

* * *

**For You**

**Chapter 2**

Oliver keeps an eye on both of them for the rest of the program. It doesn't escape his notice that Felicity also keeps her eyes on that man, although she does furtively gaze at him when she thinks he's not looking. But still, it irks him to not know who that man is and why Felicity seems to be taking an interest in him (his mind now refuses to use the word 'flirting', and doesn't even want to go near the word 'seducing' or there will definitely be green arrows in that man's immediate future).

"Thank you very much for your generosity tonight, everyone. Please do stay for a while and enjoy the party."

_'Finally!' _Oliver was starting to lose his patience. He stood up, intent on going to Felicity and talking to her, his earlier acquiescence be damned.

He spots her with two other people, making idle talk. It was just his luck that he knows the couple that she's with. He purposefully strides towards the small group, catching the eyes of the graying woman standing at the left of Felicity.

"Oliver Queen!"

He takes the last couple of steps towards them and flashes his trademark smile. "George, Edna, how are you doing?"

"We're doing great, enjoying our retirement now that Christopher has taken over the reins of the company. How's your sister?" Edna beams at him.

"Well, she's in college now, taking up Business Management." He looks at Felicity. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you lovely companion."

"Oh how rude of us. Oliver Queen, this is Megan Winters from Coast City. We actually also just met tonight. We were just telling her of the places she needs to visit here in Starling City before she leaves."

He doesn't show his surprise at this introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Winters." He takes her hand in his and places a delicate kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen," she says, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"I hope that you're enjoying your stay here in Starling City. How long are you here for, if you don't mind me asking?"

Felicity looked at him as if unsure of how to answer his question. "A week at most," she carefully replied, not breaking eye contact.

Edna, however, spoke and Felicity averted her eyes from him. "If you've got the time, dear, you really have to drop by..."

Oliver tuned Edna's voice out, thinking of ways on how he can talk to Felicity alone. She's here now and he'll do whatever it takes for her to stay with him. Not one week like she previously said.

He was wrenched from his thoughts when he heard George, "If you'll excuse us, Megan, Oliver, I'd like to take my wife here for a spin on the dance floor now, I do believe that they are playing our song." Edna giggles at this like a young girl being asked by her crush. George winks at Oliver and leads his wife towards the dance floor.

* * *

Oliver stares at Felicity, his eyes revealing everything he's feeling to her.

"Felicity." He whispers.

"Mr. Queen, my name is Megan," she admonishes him quietly.

"My name's Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father."

He sees something flicker in her eyes at that statement. He knows that she remembers their first meeting when he brought her the laptop with the bullet holes. But she remains quiet, uncharacteristically so.

"We need to talk."

"I don't really think that we have anything to talk about, Mr. Queen. Now if you'll excuse me."

She starts to move away from him, but Oliver is having none of that.

He takes her hand again and this time, pulls her away to look for a place that would give them some privacy.

"Mr. Queen! What are you doing? Let go!" She furiously hisses at him, trying to break his hold on her hand.

He ignores her and continues to walk towards the door that he spots at the far side of the room.

"Oliver!"

He pauses for a fraction of a second. Even though she said it quite irritatedly at him, hearing her finally say his name makes his heart skip a beat. He can't help but flash a small smile at her and receives a huff in return.

Luckily, the door is unlocked and he finds a storage closet inside. He pulls her inside and closes the door.

Oliver stands against the door, blocking any chance of her leaving.

She's leaning against one side of the wall, eyes trained at the floor.

"Talk to me, Felicity. Please."

* * *

**End note: I'm thinking of changing the avatar of this story. That will give you a big clue on Felicity's story in this, so watch out for that. And please don't forget to leave me a review...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the much longer wait. We had no electricity for more than 36 hours due to a typhoon. Anyway, thank you to those who've reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Here we go!**

* * *

**For You**

**Chapter 3**

Oliver looks at Felicity intently, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Mr. Queen…" she begins to say.

"Oliver. You have never called me Oliver since the first time we met," he tells her softly.

She looks at him resignedly. "Fine. Oliver. There are a lot of things that you don't know. Especially about me. I'm telling you right now that the woman that you think you know doesn't exist. She's gone, Oliver. You need to accept that."

Oliver shakes his head and stares at her as if she spoke in a language that is unknown to him.

"I can't accept that, Felicity! You were gone for almost two years. I thought – Diggle and I thought that something bad has happened to you. What happened then? Is someone threatening you to say these things? Felicity, please. I don't understand." He steps towards her and raises his hand hesitatingly to touch her arm.

Felicity closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. When she opens her eyes and looks at him again, he can see the vulnerability and pain in her eyes.

"I… I can't, Oliver. And it's not because somebody's threatening me or anything of that sort. Leaving was my choice and-"

"Then why? Explain to me and make me understand," Oliver pleads with her. He takes another step closer and brings his hands up to cup her face, his right thumb softly caressing her cheek.

She tries very hard to stop the emotions from taking over but him being so close to her and essentially begging her becomes her undoing. A tear escapes her eye and Oliver wipes it away gently. She raises her hand to cover Oliver's and smiles at him tremulously.

"Okay. Damn you, Oliver Queen, my resolve unravels when you look at me with those blue eyes of yours. I'll explain everything. But first, you have to let me do what I came here to do. I'll meet you at the lair in two hours, I promise," she tells him pleadingly.

"Felicity," he says warningly.

"You have to trust me on this, Oliver. Don't worry, okay? I'm not in any danger."

'_Yet,'_ she adds in her mind, but he doesn't need to know that or else he won't agree with what she's saying.

"I trust you," he replies solemnly.

She gives him a big smile for that. "Give me two hours, then me at the lair."

"Fine. But you have to know that we have updated our security-" Oliver begins to say to her.

Felicity, however, gives him an amused grin, and places her index finger against his lips. "Sshh. I think you've forgotten what I can do, Mr. Queen," teasing him.

Oliver smiles mischievously at that, "Oh, I haven't forgotten, Ms. Smoak. Believe me, I know exactly what you can do."

Felicity's eyes widen at his innuendo and she blushes profusely.

* * *

When they return to the party separately (she lets Oliver go back first, hoping that him dragging her away went unnoticed), she sees him talking to a group of people as if without a care in the world.

She doesn't exactly know what she's going to tell him when she meets him later. Is she going to tell him the truth? A half-truth? Or just make up another story entirely?

She curses her inability to control her emotions around him. She really can't explain the power he has over her to the point where she shows him her real self without meaning to. '_Years of training down the drain_,' she thinks disgustedly. '_I'm in so much trouble.'_

She takes a drink from one of the waiters while scans the crowd, emptying the glass in two big gulps.

She spots him near the bar, talking on his phone. '_Buck up, girl, it's showtime.'_

She strides confidently towards the bar and orders a drink from the bartender. She pretends to fiddle with her phone while waiting for her drink. In the corner of her eyes, she watches as he ends his phone conversation and slips his phone inside the pocket of his suit.

She knows the exact moment he sees her.

"Hi. My name is Andrew Stanfield. I don't believe we've met, Miss…?" He holds out his hand to her, and gives her, what she assumes, as his most charming smile.

"Megan." She places her right hand in his and suppresses her discomfort as he kisses the back of her hand.

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Megan. I wonder if you'd do me the honor of dancing with me?" He doesn't relinquish his hold on her hand.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Around an hour and a half later has Oliver pacing at the basement of Verdant. He called Diggle a few minutes ago, telling him of Felicity's unexpected return during the charity gala.

Diggle, of course, wanted to immediately go at the lair and see for himself the previously missing part of their trio. But Oliver asked him to give the two of them time to talk. Diggle agreed reluctantly but not without making Oliver promise to tell Felicity that she also owes him an explanation and a hug.

So now, all that was left for him to do was wait for her.

He didn't have to wait long though, he hears the telltale sound of the door opening and her heels descending the stairs.

"Wow, you did update the security. I'm impressed. Though of course, there still room for improvement. I thought when you tried to warn me before that I'm going to have a bit of a challenge but alas, that is not the case, my vigilante hero." She laughingly announces her entrance.

Oliver, for his part, couldn't contain his joy and relief at seeing her back down at that basement. He walks quickly up to her and envelopes her in his embrace.

He leads her towards the couch and sits beside her, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

She turns towards him. "I guess I'll start at the beginning then, shall I? But just a warning, this might take a while."

He takes her hand in between both of his and gives her a small smile.

She takes a deep breath and begins her story.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is all about Felicity. Please take a few seconds to send me a review… Much love!**


	5. Chapter 4

**For You**

**Chapter 4**

Felicity was a genius. She built her first computer when she was just seven years old. She could code as easily as she could breathe. She could hack into any database ever created. The computer was her instrument, the internet her domain.

She knows it. Her college professors know it. But unknown to them was the fact that someone somewhere knows it too and has already taken an interest in her.

It was her third year in college when the rest of her life would change. One very cold day just before the start of winter break, they approached her.

She was a wide-eyed, almost-broke, idealistic college student. So when one of the best security organizations in the country (heck, in the world) came to her and told her that they wanted her to be a part of them, she felt like she could fly. Of course, she hacked their database the moment she returned to her room and browsed through their "top secret" files. So she agreed.

At first, all she needed was her IT skills. Hack here, track there, get this data, erase that info. She didn't realize that somehow, from just being in front of the computer, she was already going outside bit by bit to complete the small jobs they gave her. Over time, they trained her in various fields: hand to hand combat, weapons, defense, explosives, infiltration.

She graduated from MIT a year after, and at the same time, she became a full-fledged NSA operative.

* * *

She had just wrapped up a 2-month long mission when she received her next one. 'This one's going to be a long one.'

The new mission wasn't anything dangerous. In fact, compared to her past missions, this might prove to be quite boring. The higher-ups have apparently noticed that the situation in Starling City has evolved from the we'll-keep-an-eye-out-but-it's-not-really-a-priori ty to the maybe-we-need-to-take-some-preventive-measures-bef ore-things-turn-to-shit. They told her that she needs to lie low, gather intel, and regularly report to them of questionable activities. It was actually almost like a vacation for her, and an added bonus was that she didn't have to create layers upon layers of a new identity for what they needed. She realized that if they didn't approach her in the past, she'd probably be doing the same thing now, an IT girl in some company. But right now, she's an IT girl in Queen Consolidated.

However, unbeknownst to her at that time, this would be one of the few times in her life where she was proved wrong. This mission was anything but boring. It was not because Oliver Queen was found alive after five years of being thought dead. Sure, it was unexpected but in her line of work, she'd seen stranger, more extraordinary things, and if she was asked, it was really good for him and the Queen family.

The mission became more interesting because of three separate reasons.

One, the sudden appearance of the hooded vigilante. She wasn't overtly concerned about his existence, he was merely a note in her reports but he did provide her good entertainment with his antics. 'You have failed this city,' really? She was given a reminder to keep track of his movements. And she started making plans of how to track him.

Two, her boss, Walter Steele, called her to do a little private investigation. She's aware, of course, of the Queen's Gambit incident. They have a file on it and although there were some suspicions regarding it, it was basically treated as an unfortunate accident. But apparently, they needed to do a closer look. Rich people and their secrets. She patted herself on the back for choosing the right company to 'lie low' at.

And the third was definitely one that took her off-guard. Completely unexpected.

"Felicity Smoak? I'm Oliver Queen."

And as she looked at the laptop with the bullet holes, she couldn't help but think, 'Things have gotten infinitely more interesting.'

* * *

She was juggling a lot of things during that time: her cover as a QC employee, trying to find Walter Steele (she really started becoming fond of the man and she took his abduction as a personal slight), making the reports for her bosses for her real job and trying to convince them to widen the scope of her involvement in Starling City, tracking the vigilante, and of course, the side projects requested by Oliver.

These side projects of Oliver had sent red flags in her mind. Especially as his excuses became more and more ridiculous with each request. Come on, sports drink in a syringe? Which is why, truth be told, when she found the vigilante inside her car and he revealed his identity, she wasn't all that shocked. It simply cemented her suspicions.

So although it was shitty that he was shot by his mother and she now has bloodstains at the backseat of her car, she took it as a silver lining that she doesn't really have to do anything to confirm the vigilante's identity. Oliver Queen is indeed the hooded vigilante.

* * *

"So you're NSA?" Oliver asks her quietly, his shock written clearly in his face.

"I am. But I didn't report your true identity to them, " Felicity quickly assures him. "Don't ask me why I didn't. I'm still asking myself that question until now."

"I don't know what to say, Felicity. I-"

"I'm truly sorry that I had to keep a lot from you, Oliver. I know you must think that you don't know me now but for what it's worth, I only kept some things from you, like my other skillsets and my real job. Aside from that, I'm still me." She tries to smile at him, nervously waiting for his reply.

With each passing second that he simply stared at her, not making any sound, she couldn't stop her rising anxiety. So even though she is a trained operative, she babbled.

"It wasn't easy hiding things from you. Especially since I had to pretend that I was less than capable of taking care of things... You know with the bomb collar, Helena, or even with the underground casino. Also I can't explain why I can't stop rambling when I'm with you and don't get me started on all the innunedo that comes out of my mouth. Maybe it's because of all the shirtlessness. Oh wow, i just realized that back then, I actually three jobs, two that paid financially and one that paid in viewing pleasure. Oh my god, I'm rambling again. I'm gonna stop in 3, 2, 1." She looks at him with wide eyes and she realizes that during her babble, the tension had seeped from him and that he was now grinning amusedly at her.

Oliver clasps her hands in between his larger ones. "Felicity, I don't feel l don't know you anymore. Far from it, in fact. You've just introduced me to another part of you, and I feel like I know you better now. Your trust in me humbles me. You're really remarkable, Felicity Smoak."

She gives him a relieved smile. "Thank you. You're pretty remarkable yourself, i wouldn't be here if you weren't."

After saying that, however, Oliver lost his smile and his brows furrowed. "You still haven't told me why you left though, and what exactly were you doing in the charity gala tonight."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me a review! Oh, and if you have any prompts, I'm open. Much love...**


End file.
